Wish Gone Wrong, Right?
by Firefly Conlon
Summary: "Got dat right, an you can't go off wit out a boid. I don't trust dem udda guys wit you around. Dat's why I have guys on guard; don't expect to be unprotected. It's fair game heah, so if I find youse gone, Ise'll have to get ya back somehow." Spot smirked
1. Thunder, Cat, and Trouble

**Hey, I have the first chapter up! Yay, if you haven't read Wish Come True...I suggest you do. It's a short opener for this story. This story will make more sense if you read Wish Come True first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, however... Books, Drop, Catch, and Firefly are all mine. Please R&R!**

* * *

"So Spot, Coney Islanders? Really? Wow…how'd that happen?" a short, outspoken newsie asked. The rest of them silenced and waited for Spot's angry outburst. It never came; he gave a calm explanation of what had happened.

"Listen, the Queen's boys snuck up on me, you seen the size o' dem guys? Well there was six of 'em…hit me in da head afore I could even turn around. Gave me to Coney Island for a sum. Ain't no Coney Island boy what can hold da great King O' Brooklyn down!" he said.

There were mutters of assent and understanding throughout the room, apparently Queens wasn't to be messed with. What no one noticed though, was a little boy of about seven that took off running when Spot made his announcement.

His name was Cat, the top Queens bird. His leader Thunder had been looking to pick a fight with Spot for a long time. Spot was constantly showing Thunder up at newsie gatherings, and Thunder wanted revenge real bad. Revenge was either a good soaking in public, or taking his girl. Thunder was ready to do both if Spot ever decided to _get_ a girl. Firefly was the perfect opportunity to get Spot right where it hurt most, the heart. Cat rushed into an old waterfront warehouse; long abandoned, it was Thunder's personal stomping ground. Cat regained his breath and informed his leader about Spot's lies. The tall, dark haired boy slammed his fist on the small wooden table, making it rattle. "How dare that little gutter snipe! He has no idea who he's messin' with, I am gonna get Spot!" he ranted.

"Sir?" the redheaded messenger asked.

"Yes Cat?" Thunder tried to calm down.

"Spot's got a goil, her name's Firefly," Cat said.

"Spot has a _what?"_ Thunder was shocked, after years of girls running after him; Spot found one.

"A goil," Cat repeated. The leader's girls were usually kept under strict watch by the leaders themselves. Girls were easy prey for angry foes. At this point, Thunder was ready to do anything to get Spot back, Firefly just happened to appear in the right place at the wrong time.

"Good, she's going to be poifect, now Cat…come here. I need you to find out when Brooklyn and Manhattan are throwin anudda fling at Medda's alright? Den I needs you to repoit it back ta me. Got it?" the plan forming.

"Suah, no problem," with that, Cat disappeared. It was a warm night and Cat sat near the Brooklyn lodging house, his flaming red hair hidden under a black cap. He was a small boy with a lot of talent; he could sneak through any crack, and balance on any roof with little trouble. He currently had his ear pressed up against the wall rough wooden wall, straining to listen to the conversation Spot was having with his girl.

"Listen, Jane-" the girl cut him off.

"I'm Firefly, hon," she said.

"Firefly, you are going to stay with Books in the girl's room. It's safer there, plus there's only you two. Girl newsies ain't common in Brooklyn. Youse gotta be safe," he said. I heard Firefly attempt to protest, but Spot silenced her. He didn't hear anything for several seconds, they were probably kissing, a grimace crossed Cat's face. "Youse gonna come downstairs?" a different voice called. Cat refocused on what they were saying beyond the wall.

"Race, what're you doin heah?" Spot called.

"Jack sent me," the answer came.

"Yeah we're coming. Race, dis is my goil, Firefly," Spot said proudly.

"Spot, you have a goil? Where've I been?" Race said, nearly shouting.

"Calm down, I don't want anyone from Queens or da Island finding out, it's a secret I mean to keep!" Spot said so quietly Cat had to press his ear against the wall to hear. Cat laughed quietly to himself, that had backfired on Spot already. Spot was going to be taken by surprise, which was the worst way to be taken when you're a borough leader. "Anyway, what'd Jacky-boy send ya for?" Spot asked.

"You and your newsies have been invited to a party a Medda's Friday night. Medda needs some publicity, and newsies are da fastest way to get it. So you in?" Cat couldn't believe his ears; everything was falling into place so fast. Nothing ever worked out this well!

"Why not? You want to Firefly?" Spot asked, Firefly squealed.

"I can't wait to meet the amazing Medda, and Jack! Can you Books?" she asked. There were footsteps and Racetrack grunted, Firefly had swallowed him up in a lung-crushing hug.

"Of course, you know Jack's my favorite. Too bad about Sarah though," the girl named Books lamented.

"Sarah? You mean Jack's old goil? She don't come around no more, and how do you know him? I thought you just moved here," Racetrack asked confused.

"Umm, his reputation precedes him," Firefly laughed, Spot and Books joining in.

"Spot, your goil's a smart one. _What does 'precedes' mean?" _Racetrack whispered.

"It means that I know him, without meeting him," Firefly continued laughing.

SPOT'S POV

I didn't know a girl could get so smart! Firefly gave Race a vocabulary lesson and was able to keep everyone off our track. Books whispered in Firefly's ear and they both looked down at their secondhand dresses. "Spot, do you think Medda could loan us some more fashionable clothing for the party? I don't want to look so pathetic in front of all the newsies, it's my first appearance in this time period," her blue eyes begged and her gold hair shimmered a little in the lamplight.

"Ise'll see what I can do for you," I winked. I put my arm around her shoulder protectively and walked down into the main room of the Brooklyn Lodging House. I wore my mask of stony indifference, Firefly was beaming as usual; and Books was taking everything in like a sponge does water. Racetrack was shamelessly flirting with Books, who was completely ignoring him. She was fussing with the sleeves of her slightly-too-small dress and making small talk with my bird, Drop. Drop was around seven years old and had dark brown hair and green eyes; he was my most trusted assistant. He nodded to Books and approached me; I leaned down to his level, taking my arm from around Firefly's shoulder. She and Books headed immediately towards the exit and out into the night air. I sent my second bird, Catch after them; Firefly had to be perfectly safe. I knew newsies, and if word got out that I had loose watch over my girl, she would be gone in a day.

"So Drop, what's the news?" I asked.

"Cat's da news. He and Thunder have been planning sometin. I saw him sneaking around the wall in the alley, prolly listening to youse conversin' wit your goil. I tried to catch him, but he was too fast," the small boy looked down at his scuffed leather shoes. I patted his shoulder.

"Tanks for da news, what do you tink he hoid (heard)?" I asked.

"He muttered sometin bout gettin' your goil," Drop said, raising his eyes to meet mine. Firefly…I burst outside, the girls were nowhere to be seen, neither was Catch. I walked around a few blocks until a passed a small park; there they were… all three of them. Firefly and Books had caught Catch (no pun intended) and were talking to him about following girls around.

"Now Catch, I don't expect you to follow me around unless I request it, thank you very much," Firefly talked to him like an equal. He looked up into her face adoringly, seeing as many of my newsies ignored him. He nodded and ran in my general direction, he turned to wave at the girls and smacked into my chest, falling to the ground.

"Where are youse goin?" I asked.

"Umm, Miss Firefly said not to follow her, so I was going home," he said.

"Listen, Firefly may be my goil an all, but you take orders from me. Understand?" I asked, firmly.

"Yes Spot," he looked slightly dejected.

"Just go home," I ruffled his hair and helped him stand up. I walked up behind the girls and grabbed Firefly around the shoulders.

"Yikes!" she squeaked and began kicking. Books looked at her and laughed. "Lemme guess, the oh-so-amazing Spot Conlon is standing behind me, smirking," Firefly laughed.

"Got dat right, an you can't go off wit out a boid. I don't trust dem udda guys wit you around. Dat's why I have guys on guard; don't expect to be unprotected doll. It's fair game heah, so if I find youse gone, Ise'll have to get ya back somehow," I smirked again. She quit struggling.

"Spot, you saw what I did you Zach right? I should be fine on my own, anyways. We were only sneaking over the bridge!" she giggled and turned to face me.

"To Manhattan? You know Race is staying over heah, no one should cross a dangerous bridge so late at night," I scolded gently. Her mouth formed a delicate pout and I kissed her on the forehead.

"Fine Spot, let's go home," she turned and started walking home. Before I could do or say anything, she turned back around and took my cane from my suspenders and ran off with it. She was going towards home, but I'm sure that's not where she was planning on going. I caught up with her, catching her around the waist and spinning her in a circle, she gasped and laughed. "Here you go," she handed my cane back to me.

"Don't do dat Firefly; you knows how I can get all protective. Betta watch out," I teased, Books rolled her eyes and took Firefly by the wrist. She whispered urgently in her ear, "What? Why would someone do that?" Firefly said, face falling.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Someone wants to kidnap me! Drop told Books and she told me," Firefly looked hurt.

"Listen doll, they only kidnap youse goils because it threatens da leadaship us guys. And Books won't be getting kidnapped because she ain't a leada's goil," I explained how things went here.

"So that's why you want a bird to follow me, and why I'm not allowed to go across the bridge at night," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm keepin an eye on youse two," I smiled. Firefly brightened and I reached for her hand. Our fingers twined and we headed home at last.

FIREFLY'S POV

Spot was only being so protective for my own good. I leaned over, putting my head on his shoulder as we walked. By the time we reached the Lodging House, I was asleep and Spot was carrying me. Some of the guys made kissy faces and Spot just shrugged, my sleeping form moved up and down. He carried me upstairs and laid me down on my bunk. He gently swept my hair out of my face and whispered, "Night Firefly," I was half asleep.

"Night Spot," my voice was barely above a whisper.

"You'll be safe here, I promise," then he left. I heard Books come in and fall asleep, and I listened as the noise downstairs trickled into nothing as the Brooklyn newsies went to bed. Tomorrow was my first day as a newsies, but I wasn't nervous at all. I had Spot, Brooklyn, Books, and all the time in the world. I must be the happiest girl on the planet.

* * *

**If you read this without reading Wish Come True, here are some character reminders:**

**Books: Lizzy, 21st century girl-newsie**

**Firefly: Jane, 21st century girl-newsie-Spot's girl**

**Zach: Antagonist from Wish Come True, Jane (Firefly) punched him for tying up Spot and hiding him in a coat closet. **


	2. Nasty Wake Up Call

**AAAGGGHHH! I'M GOING CAMPING FOR A WEEK, THIS OUGHT TO APPEASE YOU FOR A WHILE. This is a long chapter for me, and took me long enough to write. I'm gonna be gone for a week, so I'm posting this; make it last. Thanks Christina Conlon for the insight, which I used and Christopher Scott for the help and support! R&R!**

* * *

FIREFLY'S POV

After waking up, Books and I shoveled down a minimal breakfast of bread and butter. I pulled my dirty blond hair back into a ponytail, glad that at least three hair elastics never left my wrist. I followed Spot as he got his papersfrom the Distribution Center, he handed me twenty of them and walked away. "What now boss?" I asked in my dumb-sidekick voice.

"Sell da papes," he shrugged and started yelling out made-up headlines based on stories in the paper. I walked to a street corner and sat down, my papes in my lap, Spot came over. I had pulled out an old handkerchief Race gave me last night and tied it around my ankle like you would a bandage.

"What are you doin?" he asked.

"Selling the papers, now would you go away, you're scaring off all of my business," I said, feigning annoyance. A man walked over to me, a very _rich_ man from the look of his suit. "Buy a paper sir?" I asked, coughing.

"What happened young lady?" he asked, motioning to my 'bandage'. This is why actresses sell more papers than average newsies:

"I worked in the factory, but I fell and twisted my leg. I sleep in alleys every night to guard from pickpockets, but it's so cold. I'm sorry to babble sir," I coughed piteously and lowered my face.

"You poor thing, let me pay for your food and boarding for a night," rich people are very gullible; any little child with an 'injury' was help worthy. The saint of a man handed me a whole dollar and took a paper, I beamed at him and said "Thank you so much sir! You saved my life," in my most street-childlike manner. Spot, who had been watching the whole thing while hawking the headline, just stared as I pocketed the dollar. I smiled over at him, "I'm an actress right?" I winked, and resumed coughing.

"Wow, nice job," he stared at me until another rich woman walked up to me, and I told my sob story again. This time, I got fifty cents and she didn't even take a pape. By the time all my papers were gone I had five entire dollars from rich idiots. I gave a very shocked Spot a smirk of my own and walked down to the bridge. He caught up with me and started to walk by my side. "How'd you do dat?" he asked amazed.

I coughed and pouted a little, looking like a gutter child. "Buy a paper from a poor injured girl, please?" I practically whimpered. Spot just laughed and flung his arm around my waist, pulling me close. We walked to Manhattan talking about selling spots and methods. I taught him how to be poor and destitute and he taught me how to charm men into buying papers. Spot's selling method was to flirt with passing women and young ladies; more often than not they stopped to buy papers from the handsome newsie boy.

"Remember Spot, you're mine," I said after his lecture.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have it any udda way doll," he kissed the top of my head and I blushed a pretty shade of pink. He just smirked and continued walking. Soon we stood in front of the Manhattan Lodging House, _the_ Manhattan Lodging House. I walked up to the door and Spot dashed in front of me to open it like a gentleman, "Thanks," I said, walking into the drafty building. Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, and Skittery sat at a table with cards in front of them. I ran in and hugged every newsie, one after the other, my crazy fan girl dream coming true. They looked at me shocked, each one trying to process what just happened. Race just smiled.

"Hiya Firefly, dese are me friends, Skitt-" he began.

"I know all of them already," I smiled.

"How?" Mush asked, walking over to Spot and clapping him on the back.

"Long story," Spot answered before I could open my mouth. Spot and Mush began discussing things about Medda's party and the trouble with Queens. I just sat next to Racetrack and watched him cheat well at cards.

"So, your Spot's goil eh?" Skittery asked.

"Yes I am, and very glad of it," I smiled over to my new friend.

"Dat's new, he doesn't ever keep goils around much," Skittery said. My face fell, _didn't keep them around? What? Was he playing me? Was he leading me on or something? _My thoughts were portrayed on my face and Race interrupted Skittery's idiotic comments about how I would 'blow over like a passing storm'.

"I'm suah that he's serious bout you Firefly, he just lights up whenever youse are around, no pun intended doll. I've never seen dat boy smile so much in a year, let alone twenty-four hours!" Race laughed and slapped Skittery across the face. I brightened as Spot and Mush returned, Spot suggested we all go out for lunch. I said, "I'm paying," and every head turned to me.

"Show dem what you made, doll," Spot smiled proudly, "And only on yoah foist day!"

"Here you go," I pulled the five dollars out of my pockets and waved it around.

"How'd you _do_ dat?" Mush was shocked, "You suah she's a new one? She's got more money than I'll make all week, you said she just started today!"

"I'm an actress, and when they see my pitiful face, all streaked with dirt and my leg all bandaged…those fancy-pants rich people just can't help themselves but give a poor orphan some money for food and a nice place to stay the night," I smirked. (Which was becoming more natural, Spot must be rubbing off on me) Then I remembered my 'bandage' and reached down to take it off and shove it into my dress pocket.

"She's a natural born newsie, youse are _real_ lucky Spot," Kid Blink said. Spot nodded and stood. The rest of us followed suit and we headed to Tibby's, a local food joint; and newsie favorite. Everyone ordered and took their seats; I paid and received my change, an entire four dollars leftover from feeding all five of us. All it cost was a dollar! People are getting ripped off in the 21st century. I leaned forward and whispered in Race's ear, "Like I said, I'm sorta new. I'd love a tour, if you are up to it after lunch?" I put forth my request timidly.

"Suah, why not?" Race said through a mouthful of food.

"Race, don't talk with your mouth full. It's bad manners," I chided teasingly. After everyone had finished eating, Race led the way as we walked around the vast city. I was told where to shop, where to eat, how to get around the city in general. All too soon, the sun was setting on a perfect Wednesday afternoon. Spot and I bade our friends farewell and headed back over the Brooklyn Bridge. I assumed I'd make this trip pretty often, seeing as a lot of our friends lived in Manhattan. I ran up the stairs of the Brooklyn Lodging House (BLH for short) and slipped into my nightgown. I had found the nightgown in a chest of old clothes in the closet; I had also found some nice beggar's clothing and a green frock. It was a very handsome, expensive looking, party dress. Where did those old newsie girls get things like that? Of course, the girl's room was long abandoned and the dress slightly out of fashion nowadays. I flopped into my bed, my head racing with a scheme to sell tomorrow's papes. Spot came in and we chastely kissed goodnight. I liked this feeling, of safety and protection. Then I heard Books come in, I had almost forgotten about Lizzy!

"Liz, how was your first day?" I asked.

"Tiring," she sighed. "I met up with some of the older newsies and they taught me how to sell. We all had lunch at the Golden Goose, a pub not far from here," she said. Her voice was flat monotone, so I knew something was up.

"What happened Books? What's wrong?" I was concerned for my friend.

"Oh Jane, it's terrible! No one here likes me! No matter how many times I tried to make friends, everyone just ignored me, then I got lost…" her words of sadness spilled into a puddle of tears. "I w-want to go home!" she cried.

"Oh, Lizzy! I had no idea, I was so wrapped up in my own little world…I'm so sorry! Maybe you could sell with me tomorrow," I suggested.

"No Jane, I just want to get out of stinking Brooklyn!" she sobbed harder. I rocked her, sitting next to her with my arms around her shoulders; her tearful tremors made me regret my good day with Spot and Race. "I just want to go home," she sighed, wiping up her tears. Lizzy almost never cried, unless she was watching Les Miserables or Phantom of the Opera.

"I'll ask Spot if you can go to Manhattan. Race and Kid Blink are really nice, I met them today. You can sell with them, and there are several other orphaned newsie girls in Manhattan you can make friends with! It'll be fine, and I'll visit every week, I promise," I said.

"Really? If you think I'd like it better there," she shrugged, "I'll give it a try. And I expect you to visit like you promised!"

"I'm gonna go talk to Spot about it," I rose and padded to the top of staircase. Every eye in the room below turned to me. _Crap, I'm still in my nightgown!_ I pretended I wasn't, and walked regally down the creaking wooden stairs. I walked to Spot's side and whispered in his ear, "Lizzy doesn't like Brooklyn too much. Do you think Manhattan would take her in? They are a lot friendlier, and they have girls," I said. Spot nodded and gave four sharp whistles. Catch appeared as if out of thin air and chirped out a happy, "Yes boss?"

"Can youse run to Manhattan real fast and ask if they could handle anudda goil?" he asked. Catch's face fell and he glanced up at me. "Not Firefly hea, Books isn't too keen on Brooklyn and Manhattan is the poifect place for her." Catch's smile returned and he ran out the door into the cool night air.

"Books could have waited until morning you know," I smiled turning to walk back up to tell her the good news.

"Any news dat my goil _needs_ delivered _gets_ delivered," he said, turning me back around to face him and standing up. "G'night Firefly," he said.

"G'night Spot," we kissed again, this time I pecked him on the cheek before going back up the stairs. Several whistles could be heard behind me, followed by several pained, 'Owch'-es. I turned around, several newsies rubbed the tops of their heads and Spot stood innocently, cane in hand. I laughed out loud and ran up the stairs before anyone else decided to get themselves hurt.

SPOT'S POV

I heard a slight creak and turned to look up the stairs. There stood Firefly wearing only a nightgown, a nightgown that barely covered her knees. I turned and saw Drop's astonished face. She walked down the stairs like she owned the joint, and came straight to my side.

"Lizzy doesn't like Brooklyn too much. Do you think Manhattan would take her in? They are a lot friendlier, and they have girls," she whispered. I whistled, and Catch was the first of my four junior birds that showed up. I gave him my message and he looked sadly at Firefly, mistaken about what 'goil' I was talking about. After reassuring him that his darling Firefly wasn't leaving, he ran off in self-accomplished glory: he was on a secret mission for me, Spot Conlon.

After saying goodnight one more time to Firefly, she went back up the old wooden stairs. I saw a few of my newsie boys whistle at her retreating figure, I whipped out my cane and hit a few of them over the head, not even that hard either. As they complained, she turned and glanced around. I smiled at her, the picture of innocence. She laughed and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

RACE'S POV

Spot's bird, Catch, ran into the Lodging House panting. He ran up to the table and whispered urgently in Jack's ear. Jack nodded and said, "I don't mind, we've got plenty of bunks for the girls, tell Spot she can stay here," with that, Catch ran back into the cool night, barely even stopping to wave goodbye over his shoulder. How can a kid run like that for the seven miles to Manhattan from Brooklyn, pause for about thirty seconds, then run back? I bet he walked some of the way, but wasn't it dangerous? Of course, nothing is dangerous to one of Spot Conlon's birds, not with their deadly slinghshot skills. That's one of Spot's requirements, deadly aim with a slingshot; otherwise, forget being a bird.

"What's goin' on Jack?" I asked. "Is Firefly moving in wit us?"

"I don't know who dat is; an' he didn't give a name. Sorry Race," Jack went back to playing poker with Dutchy, Kid Blink, and Mush. I refocused my attention on sorting through my card deck, it was the best one in the three sets I owned. After making sure all the cards were there, I set them in the box and walked upstairs to stow them in my mattress. They were the most precious things I owned besides my old black cabby cap. Snipeshooter had already fallen asleep in the bunk across from mine. He was sort of like a little brother to me, even though I was two or three years his senior...he was almost as tall as me. I hid his cap under Blink's matress and went back down the stairs to watch the card game.

FIREFLY'S POV

I woke up to another clear, almost sunny Brooklyn morning. I sat up and stretched, my arms and legs tingling from sleeping in the slightly cramped bunks. I shook Books awake and whispered evilly, "Wanna wake up Spot?" she nodded, laughing quietly, and stood. I walked silently into the washroom and pumped a cold cup of water. I tiptoed into Spot's room (He was seperate from the rest of the newsies, him being 'King' got some perks) I leaned over his head, rubbing my hands together like a vaudville villain and cackled quietly. I dumped the freezing water on his face and watched him splutter awake, as soon as his eyes were clear enough to see vaugly...he jumped up and yelled, "When I catch you, I'm gonna soak you," Lizzy and I screamed and ran through the halls and into the bunkroom. I ducked behind another empty bunk and waited. "I'm gonna soak whoeva did that, ya scabba!" he yelled, stomping into the room. When the last of the water was wiped from his eyes, he looked around. I bravely stepped forward, "I think _you_ are the one who is soaked Spot Conlon," I giggled. He squinted a final time and registered who the prankster was.

"Firefly, why you little," his words trailed off as he dove for me. I squealed and ran into the Brooklynite's room. I yelled, "HELP! SPOT'S GONNA KILL ME!" as loud as I could (Which is very loud) and several startled newsies shot out of their beds. It didn't bother me that half of them were shirtless, it's not like I hadn't been to the beach before. They had recognized the caller and a boy of about 6'3 stood in front of me, almost completely blocking me from veiw. I knew him as Grin, because he was forever smiling.

"What did you do Firefly?" he asked.

"She did _this_," Spot entered the room of confused and semi-annoyed newsies. Some weren't too keen on being woken so early. I saw most of them trying to hold back laughter as they saw that Spot's head and shoulders were soaking wet and he was nearly shivering. I laughed out loud, and was soon joined by Spot's loyal followers. He shot me a glare and walked over to Grin, "Relenquish da goil," he put his hand forward like he was asking for payment.

"Not until you promise you ain't gonna kill her," Grin said, serious.

"Why would I harm my goil? Do ya think Ise is stupid or sometin?" Spot was aghast.

"I dunno, you look pretty miffed," Grin said, shrugging.

"That's cause I is, now come on out Firefly," I squeaked, but stepped from behind Grin. Drop appeared next to Spot.

"Drop, go get me a cup of cold water from the washroom," he said, smirking dangerously.

"Spot Conlon, don't you dare!" I said, trying to duck back behind Grin's bulky form. Spot grabbed both my arms before I could escape, and held me tightly in front of him.

"If youse don't accept my toims dan youse is gonna be soaked. Now, youse have to be my date to Medda's pahty; alright?" he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Did you think I planned on going with someone else?" I asked.

"Youse and Race were gettin along pretty well da udda day," Spot said, I could feel him shruggin behind me. Drop returned with the water. "Thanks," Spot said.

"Fine, I'll go with you to Medda's party," I pretended to be dissapointed. Spot laughed and dumped the water over my head anyways. I gasped and blinked furiously, Spot laughed out loud and soon the bunkroom was filled with the laughter of all my new friends. Lizzy stood against the doorframe, smiling at me and laughing.

I am sure gonna miss having her here all the time, wishing for distraction from my saddened state...

I turned around and kissed Spot straight on, right on the lips. He just stared at me as I flounced out of the room. I could hear the taunts and catcalls of the boys behind me growing louder. I just walked into my room and changed into the beggar's dress. Time for another day of carryin da banner.

SPOT'S POV

_I'm running, I can hear Firefly just around the corner. I stop running and tiptoe, but when I turn the corner, she's in someons elses arms. I lean in to see the face, but then they're kissing, and it feels like my heart is being ripped out. I just stand there dumbfounded...I call out, "Firefly!" she ignores me. "Firefly!" I call out a second time. She still ignores me, turning to face the stranger who took my heart. Then she looks at me and grins, evilly and angrily. Then something cold pours over my face and upper torso, I'm ripped from my terrible dream and into another horrid one._ Someone poured water all over my face! I jumped up and tried to rub the water and sleep from my eyes. "When I catch you, I'm gonna soak you," I ranted. Two female screams were heard; _Firefly and Books_. As i stumbled around, looking for something to wipe my freezing top half with I yelled out, "I'm gonna soak whoeva did that, ya scabba!" I quickly ran into the girl's bunk. Firefly stepped forward.

"I think _you_ are the one who is soaked Spot Conlon," she giggled, trying to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Firefly, why you little," I jumped forward, reaching for the hem of her raggedy nightgown.

"HELP! SPOT'S GONNA KILL ME!" she screamed shrilly as she ran into the newsies bunk room. A few disgruntled newsies woke up, among them was the morning person. Grin, she ducked behind him, terrified.

"What did you do Firefly?" Grin asked.

"She did _this_," I stepped forward into the room. The boys faces went from groggy, to desperatly trying not to smile or laugh out loud at my predicament. Then Firefly burst into toumultas laughter and my newsies followed suit. I walked up to Grin, who was about an inch or so taller than me, and built like an ox.

"Not until you promise you ain't gonna kill her," Grin said, perfectly serious.

"Why would I harm my goil? Do ya think Ise is stupid or sometin?" I was aghast.

"I dunno, you look pretty miffed," Grin said, shrugging.

"That's cause I is, now come on out Firefly," she squeaked, but stepped from behind Grin. Drop appeared next to me, ready for orders.

"Drop, go get me a cup of cold water from the washroom," I said, smirking dangerously.

"Spot Conlon, don't you dare!" Firefly said, trying to duck back behind Grin's bulky form. I grabbed both of her arms before she could escape, and held her tightly in front of me.

"If youse don't accept my toims dan youse is gonna be soaked. Now, youse have to be my date to Medda's pahty; alright?" I said.

"Did you think I planned on going with someone else?" she asked, suddenly innocent and mild-mannered.

"Youse and Race were gettin along pretty well da udda day," I said, shrugging slightly. Drop returned with the water. "Thanks," I said.

"Fine, I'll go with you to Medda's party," she pretended to be dissapointed. I just laughed and dumped the water over her beautiful gold-blond head anyways. She gasped and blinked furiously, I laughed out loud and soon the bunkroom was filled with the laughter of all my newsies. Ha ha, the tables had turned. Books stood against the doorframe, smiling and laughing at Firefly.

Suddenly, Firefly whirled around and kissed me straight on, right on the lips. I just stared at her in shock, as she flounced haughtily out of the room. Suddenly the boys around me were making kissy faces and calling out to Firefly, "I want one," and "Where's my wakeup kiss?" I turned to face them.

"Get ready, wese got woik to do...and rememba, hands off my goil. If Ise see any o' youse getting too friendly, you'll be out on the street, got it?" I announced. The room went dead silent as the boys nodded. Even though I wasn't the tallest, or strongest, I was the smartest. Knowledge is power... but it also helps to have a painful gold-handled cane. I smiled and sauntered into my room. Time for another day of carryin da banner.

* * *

**No cliffies for my nice readers this time...but next chapter Medda comes in! Yay! And some actress friendship forms! If you want some great newsie action while I'm gone check out: The Future Is Calling, Maintain Conciousness, Differently the Same, or The Prize! Yay!**


	3. A Fellow Thespian

**GUYS! I'M BACK! I MISSED YOU (AND MY COMPUTER) SOOOO MUCH! As not to keep you in suspense, I returned this afternoon and typed this all up for you in like...3 hours. Then I re-read it, and edited everything a final time. Here is the next chapter, and the next will follow (It's really short and a filler, sorry) soon. (Soon as in, about, roughly, two days or less) OH! I'm babbling: READ!**

* * *

I was about ready to smack someone, my day was terrible. I had only sold eleven of my twenty papes, and it was killing me. I coughed and whimpered and looked as pathetic as I could, next time I'll work a different corner. Being seen in the same place two days in a row is a killer for business. After I finally managed to sell my last few papes, I trundled over to Spot, who had finished selling his fifty an hour ago. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Don't get me started," I held up my pointer finger as a signal for silence, he chuckled and started to walk away.

"Umm, is youse comin or what? Race wants Books to be there afore it gets dark out," Spot called back over his shoulder at me.

"Oh, that's right, she's staying in Manhattan..." the thought of Lizzy being anywhere but by my side frightened and upset me. For sixteen years, since infancy, we had slept in the same room. This would be monumental for me, and her. She would be leaving to go and stay somewhere else, permanently. At least I knew she would be in Race and Blink's capable hands. I trusted them, having never actually met Jack 'Cowboy' Kelley. A tear slid down my cheek, followed by another. I caught up to Spot, who noticed my silent tears.

"You sad Books is leavin?" he asked, patting my shoulder.

"I have never been apart from her, in all my life, she's practically my sister. I'm really going to miss having her around," I said.

"I know how you feel Jane," he used my real name for the first time in weeks. That made me wonder...

"Spot, I know this is pretty random, but what's your name?" I blurted.

"Me name? It's...I don't want to tell youse. You'd laugh," he hung his head.  
"Spot, I'll tell you my middle name," I ployed. He looked down at my face.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," I said, spitting in my hand. He did the same and we shook on it.  
"Fine, my name, if you must know, is Broghan," he blushed. I knew that name, I had learned about Irish names a long time ago, since my middle name is Irish...  
"Do you know what Broghan means?" I asked.

"No," Spot said, "Do youse?"

"It means 'strong'," I smiled. Spot's eyes widened.

"Really? Well dats awfully coincidental ain't it?" he laughed. "Least now I'm not ashamed of it, since it don't mean 'daisy'," then Spot laughed. He just laughed, even I had to dry my tears and join him. "So what's your middle name, we shook on it," he said, stopping after a minute or so.

"Fine, Adelle. My name is Jane Adelle Bently. Adelle means 'noble' dumb I know," I shrugged. My name meant 'she is noble hearted' when said all together. I had learned that doing an assignment for history class.

"It's real pretty Firefly. I must say, your newsie name is much easiah," he smiled and reached for my hand. I just giggled slightly and noticed where we were going.

"What about getting Books and her things?" I asked.

"Books is meetin us at da bridge," Spot said. He was right; when we arrived she was standing there, waiting. She had packed the green dress (which I had given her) along with a nightgown she found. In the bag she carried was also a copy of Pride and Prejudice, which she had found on the floor. Apparently she had fallen asleep holding it the night we had time traveled.

Since the time travelling incident, we had both promised not to wish on any stars. It didn't frighten us very much, coming back to 1899. It just surprised us, we had both wanted to visit since we saw Newsies for the first time... and it was like a permanent vacation back in time. I could tell Spot was glad to be back in Brooklyn as well. I looked up at his face, it hadn't changed at all, still firm but gentle and his eyes were the color of blue tinted steel. It made me happy, just looking at him, he realized I was staring and looked down at me.

"You are beautiful doll, I'se one lucky guy," he smiled. Beautiful? Did he get punched a little too hard when he fought last?

"Are you feeling okay?" I held my hand to his forehead like I was checking for a fever.

"Neva betta," he said. Beautiful? With my slightly wavy blond-almost-brown hair, and plain dark blue eyes? I had freckles sprinkled across the bridge of my nose, and on my cheeks. At the moment I also had a slight sunburn that made me look like I was blushing all the time. Spot tousled my already matted hair.

"Spot, when we get back, could you direct me to a bath and a hairbrush?" I asked.

"No problem Firefly," by now we were next to Books.

"Oh Jane, I'm really going to miss you!" she said. We flung our arms around each other and started crying.

"Liz, I'll make Spot take me to visit soon, let's get you home," I wiped a tear from my eye and bravely, the two sister orphans...stepped into two separate futures.

RACE'S POV

A tall blond girl walked into the lodging house carrying a carpet bag. "So Spot, we ain't gettin Firefly?" I asked, pretending to be disappointed.

"No, youse is getting the talented and smaht Books," Spot said, nodding toward the awed blond.

"Hey Racetrack," the familiar blond-brown head of Firefly said, coming in the door.

"Heya doll, so, dis is Books," I walked over and extended my hand. Instead of shaking it, Books threw her arms around me in a lung crushing hug.

"Heya Race," she said, after releasing me.

"What's up wit youse?" I asked, straightening my hat, not at all surprised by her sudden attack. These two girls, sheesh.

"I'm moving in here, so could you tell me where I'm staying and who I'm supposed to know?" Books asked, gazing around the room.

"Suah, no problem," I turned and showed her up the stairs. With a parting wave, Firefly and Spot left for Brooklyn once more.

BOOK'S POV

I entered the slightly-more-clean-than-Brooklyn-but-not-by-much Manhattan Lodging House. Racetrack was the sole person sitting in the lobby, waiting for me. "So Spot, we ain't gettin Firefly?" he asked, feigning disappointment.

"No, youse is getting the talented and smaht Books," Spot said, nodding toward me, I was staring in awe at my new home. A place I thought was just a Disney set a few weeks ago.

"Hey Racetrack," Firefly said, coming in the door.

"Heya doll, so, dis is Books," Racetrack walked over and extending his hand. Instead of shaking it, I threw her arms around him in a lung crushing hug. I'd already met him; he probably just didn't know my name...

"Heya Race," I said, releasing him so he could take a breath.

"What's up wit youse?" he asked, straightening his black cabby cap.

"I'm moving in here, so could you tell me where I'm staying and who I'm supposed to know?" I asked, looking around the small main room one final time.

"Suah, no problem," Race turned and showed me up the stairs. With a reassuring wave, Firefly and Spot left for Brooklyn, leaving me in this strange new place.

SPOT'S POV

"So, while wese is in Manhattan, wanna meet Medda? She's-" I began.

"A friend of Jack's, I know. And I'd love to meet her," Firefly said. My mind wandered to a night several months before when Firefly, Books, and I sat on their couch and sang 'High Times Hard Times' along with the movie. I felt her put her head on my shoulder, and I casually put my arm around her.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Youse are da most beautiful goil in New York," I said, smiling down at her. She just looked at me, shock written on her freckled face.

"Are you okay? Have you got ink poisoning or something like that?" she asked. I just kissed her. She pulled away, smiling once more.

"Whoevah says you ain't pretty, is a terrible liah," I said. She just smiled a little wider, and remained silent. Soon, we were standing in front of the back entrance to Irving Hall (also known as the 'Newsie Entrance') Firefly tentatively opened the oak door, and stepped inside. I followed and called out, "You heah Medda?" she knew me as one of Jack's friends. I heard her small, heeled boots clicking on the stairs before her ringed red hair made an appearance.

"Spot? Is that you?" she walked elegantly down the stairs and pinched my cheek. Firefly stifled a giggle and I shot her a look that said 'shut-up'. Medda noticed her and asked me, "Who's this?"

"Dis is me good friend Firefly, she's an actress too," Medda smiled.

"A fellow thespian!" Medda crooned. _A what?_ I thought. Firefly whispered in my ear.

"Thespian, it's a person from the theater...like an actor or actress."

"Do you know any Shakespeare? Can you sing?" she asked Firefly.

"I know a little Shakespeare and I can sing," Firefly beamed.

"Good, come with me," Medda dragged Firefly off and I stepped outside to watch a boxing match nearby.

FIREFLY'S POV

"So, are you coming to my little soirée tomorrow night?" Medda asked me, smiling.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I don't own a decent dress," I frowned.

"Well, let me lend you one, I think I have some that you could even keep," she bounced up the stairs to a dank room filled with dresses, cloaks, capes, and costumes of all sorts. There was small closet like room to one side; I could see all the shoes and jewelry inside it. "Try this on, green is definatly your color," she threw me a grass green dress. I thanked her and walked into a dressing room. The dress was basic, with only one row of lace on the ankle-length skirt. It had lace on the sleeves, and around the throat. It fit perfectly. I stepped out, the material flowing around me; it was like wearing a green cotton cloud. Medda gasped and ran out of the room, was I _that_ hideous? She ran back in carrying a hairbrush and several pins, "Sit here." She motioned me to sit down near a small vanity. She explained how to put my hair up in a seemingly extravagant up do. She finished and ran into another room, she returned with dainty white boots and a pearl necklace. "I have to clean out the stuff that doesn't fit eventually," she said, clasping the necklace and handing me the boots.

"Miss Medda, thank you, I really appreciate everything...but I don't want to ruin it before tomorrow. Could I borrow a bag of some sort to take it all in, I can even redo the hair myself," she smiled.

"No problem, here," she handed me a small bag and I packed everything in it. I thanked her again for her kindness.

"Let's do some acting, shall we?" she surprised me.

"Yeah, no problem!" I smiled and we walked onto the stage. After doing a little improvisation, we sang a couple songs.

"You have the definite makings of an actress darling," Medda smiled.

"Really? Thanks, it's nice to hear that from a professional!" I blushed.

"Yes, you'll be fabulous someday! So, who's arm will you be arriving on tomorrow night?" she asked.

"SpotConlon's" I mumbled.

"Whose darlin'?" she asked again, leaning closer.

"Spot Conlon's," I said more clearly.

"That little Irish spitfire from Brooklyn?" she cocked her head to the side, making the red curls tremble.

"Yes, that one," I smiled inwardly at her description.

"You're walking all the way from Brooklyn? You'll ruin the hem of that pretty dress!" Medda gawked. "I have an idea, I'll send my carriage around for you, it's just small and black, a two person carriage. You two will be the talk of the night! I am so clever," she said mainly to herself. _A carriage? Spot and I will arrive in style, and preferably…still clean!_ I thought to myself. Just then I heard Spot walk into the Hall, "Youse deah Firefly? Wese gotta head home soon," he called.

"Coming," I shouted, and then I turned to face Medda. "Thank you for the dress and the shoes, and for everything! You are truly kind." With that, I left with Spot back to Brooklyn. The only thing I feared was the empty bunkroom waiting for me there, the place where my dear Lizzy should be.

BACK IN BROOKLYN THE NEXT MORNING

"Top o' the mornin Spot," I said in my fake Irish accent.

"Bheannaigh sé dom;" He said.

"Cliste sracadh," I said, not to be outdone.

"You speak Gaelic?" he asked.

"A little," I smiled teasingly before heading to my selling spot with my twenty papes. I had time to sell a few papers, but not too many. I only needed the money for board and food, so I sold them in a hurry. I ran back to the bunkroom and locked the door behind me. It was around noon; seeing as I had stopped on the way back and bought a loaf of bread from a street vendor. I crammed some down my throat before slipping into the abandoned girl's washroom. I located some soap and water, pumping it, cold, into a small metal tub. It made me realize why Spot said, "A porcelain tub wit boilin' watah," in the song 'King Of New York', everything here is cold. I adjusted the door so that no one could open it and surprise me, and I took a short bath. I washed my face, feet, and hair…using a stolen razor to do my armpits and legs (carefully). I hid that razor in the girl's washroom drawer for future use. After my hair was brushed out, I slipped into my old Newsie pajamas and ate some more of the bread. No one was coming in this room until I was ready to go to Medda's party, I wanted to surprise Spot. I could hear the other newsies come in and clean themselves up. I heard Spot's voice demanding to know where I was…"In my room Spotty," I called. I knew he hated it when I called him that in front of his newsies…

"Why?" he asked, now in front of my door. I walked up to it.

"Because, Mr. Overprotective, I need to get ready for this party myself. I'd hope you'd be clean as well," I said in my most haughty 'I'm-An-Important-Lady' voice. Spot's sigh of defeat could be heard through the inch of wood, and the sound of his black shoes retreating to the washroom.

I finished doing up my hair, and got into the green dress and white shoes. I ushered Drop into my room to help with my necklace and any final adjustments to my appearance. I found a small jar of powder in the bottom of the old chest, and dabbed a bit on my face and all down the front of my neckline, (which was only to my collarbones) and some on the back of my hands for good measure. Then I stepped out of the room, Spot was waiting there, dressed in his dark blue flannel shirt and olive green cabby cap. I realized with a blush that it was the same outfit from the 'Riot at Medda's' scene in Newsies…I smiled inwardly at his antics.

"M' lady," he bowed.

"Sir," I giggled, curtsying.

"Spot, dere's a carriage what says its foah youse outside, da drivah says Medda sent him foah Firefly," a small newsie called upstairs.

"Firefly?" Spot looked at me.

"Surprise, Brooklyn is arriving in style tonight, a small two person carriage, compliments of Medda Lakson," I smiled girlishly.

"Youse are one amazin goil," Spot said, then turned to his newsies. "Everyone, follow da carriage to Medda's! Brooklyn's gonna be da talk of da town!" he called. The newsies burst into triumphant cheers and followed Spot and I downstairs, I clutched his arm, to avoid being trampled by his rowdy gang. He handed me up into the sleek black two-horse carriage and said, "To Medda's please," to the driver. Then I sat next to him, hand-in-hand, all the way to Medda's party.

When we pulled up, Manhattan waved and cat-called. I saw Books next to Race and Jack, knowing her in safe hands there. She smiled and flashed me a quick thumbs-up sign. I smiled and flashed her one back.

Once inside, and done giving out hugs, I was pulled onto the dance floor by Spot. We did a little Irish jig to fiddle music and proceeded to dance one song after the other. I danced with Race, Blink, and got the opportunity to talk to Jack. He seemed nice; he was very well mannered and spoke highly of Books. I knew that this would make her absolutely giddy, knowing Jack was her favorite newsie and all.

Soon I was back on the dance floor in Spot's perfect arms. He kept his hands where they should be, and was very respectful. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and stood on my tiptoes, he leaned down and our lips met. After only a few seconds, his head snapped up, and turned towards the door. That's when I heard the commotion.

A word I had learned to fear passed Spot's lips, "Queens."

* * *

**Oh the suspense! Ha ha, I needed that so much. Back To The Future (pardon the cheesiness) is coming soon.**

Translations_: Bheannaigh sé dom: _'Good Morning_' _

_Cliste sracadh_ 'Smark Jerk' (Like Smark Aleck)

**I love writing. I need to send a shout out to my special peeps: Lizzy, for watching Newsies with me and putting up with my off-key singing.**

**Christopher Scott: For all the reviews and support. **

**Christina Conlon: OMG! GABRIEL DAMON WAS (AND IS) THE JOTTEST THING TO GRACE THIS PLANET! (I wrote my letter did you?) Thanks for all the support and suggestions. I will be sure to update you first on all major changes/plot twists. *begs* Please update The Future Is Calling soon!**

**Austra: You rock. **

**cybale: You also rock.**

**REMINDER: CHECK OUT 'Wish Come True' FOR MY *SPOT ON* CONTEST RULES...I DON'T HAVE ANY SUBMISSIONS YET! :(**

**LUV YOU GUYS TO BITS -Firefly Conlon**


	4. Back To The Future

MISSING:

3 TEENAGERS WENT MISSING FROM THE Academy For The Advanced Arts ON THE 30TH OF JULY 2010!

GABE CONLON: Age: 16, Male

Height: 6'3

Description: Light brown hair, gray-blue eyes, no facial hair

Last Seen Wearing: Gray sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt

JANE BENTLY: Age: 16 Female

Height: 5'11

Description: Blond wavy hair, dark blue eyes

Last Seen Wearing: Homemade 'Spot Conlon's Goil' pajamas with newsprint bottoms

ELIZABETH DARCIE: Age: 16, Female

Height: 6'

Description: Straight blond hair, light blue eyes

Last Seen Wearing: CATS the Musical t-shirt and green pajama bottoms

PLEASE CONTACT THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES WITH ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE LOST TEENS. THEY ARE MOST LIKELY TRAVELING TOGETHER. PLEASE, HELP FIND OUR FRIENDS.

CALL: 321-756-3956

THANK YOU

"That's the last poster Shea, let's head home. I think it's time we faced the fact they aren't coming back!" Sarah comforted a brokenhearted Shea.

"But Jane was so nice!" Shea said, tears falling once again down her pale face.

"I'm really sorry guys; I didn't think that wishes worked…it never worked when I was little!" I apologized for the six-trillionth time.

"It's alright Zach; we just have to swear never to mention what _really_ happened to the authorities or any adults. Besides, they wouldn't believe a crazy story like that," Sarah said, coming to stand next to me. I had gotten over Jane pretty fast, with her being gone to 1899 and all. Sarah was my, official, girlfriend.

"Listen. Everyone come here," Cassy said. Which surprised all of us, she was usually silent. "Everyone, put your hands in," she instructed, like a sports thing, "I so swear never to speak of this again," she said, and we mimicked her. "The incidental time-travel of Jane, Liz, and Gabe will be a secret forever." And it was done.

All the students at AFTAA had been interrogated about the mysterious disappearance, after we explained that all three of them were orphans and on scholarships, the police didn't really care. There weren't any worried families or lost money, nothing was taken from the school, and they had simply disappeared. Once one Sarah let slip the fact Jane and Gabe were together, the police simply wrote 'Possible Elopement' and left.

"So, it's officially the secret disappearance of three students, nameless forever more!" I said, and left for my room.

Out of pure curiosity I went to look in Spot's duffel. Inside were some clothes, but strange clothes…Newsie costumes, a leather jacket…and some clothes that looked like they were from the 90's. I even found a yellow shirt that had a green and red tie on the front of it, (like a print-on picture). Why would Gabe/Spot have this stuff? It wasn't 'in' or 'cool' it was terribly strange. Digging through, I found a red-white-and-blue sleeveless shirt and a jean vest, torn down the edges…to look cool. It would have been cool too, in 1992! This kid was whacked out, for a movie character, and with all these freaky costumes!

I left to get ready for my date with Sarah; hey…they come and go. And Jane is gone.

* * *

**Christina Conlon: Here you go, your peek into the future! :) This is probably the only one I'm doing though. Seeing as I tied up all the loose ends for Wish Come True. **

**Hey...Gabriel Damon fans...can you find you which of these costumes was from which movie/show? I'll give you a freebie: The yellow shirt with the tie was from the 80's show: PUNKY BREWSTER! He played Lyle, and adorable little NERD! I find him totally awesome. **

**If you send me a message telling me where the red-white-and-blue shirt is from, or where the vest is from...I'll give you a sneak peak at "Mission Impossible: Featuring James Bond" (An upcoming chapter in Wish Gone Wrong, Right?) **

**-Firefly Conlon**


	5. Mistakes At Medda's

**I love writing these things, and this story is coming along so well, I don't want to have to write and ending! But it will come soon, and then there shall be feasting and games... (Not really, Newsies can't afford feasting! Maybe I'll type one up for them) I want to write a story with a partner...like I'll be a character and they can be another character! We can write chapters (even-odd, I write 1, they write 2, etc.) from our character's POV! Sound cool? Do I have any takers? Send me a message. **

* * *

I looked towards the door; Spot turned my face back to his with his thumb and forefinger. "Youse is gonna stay right heah, Ise'll be right back," then Spot disappeared into the crowd of dancing newsies. I stood alone, staring at his retreating back. I walked off of the dance floor, and sat in a chair nearby, feeling rather dejected. _What's up with Spot? I'm his date; he can't just abandon me on the dance floor like that. I know he's not on the best terms with Queens, but to leave me all alone?_ A tall, dark haired newsie I didn't recognize approached me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Wanna dance?" he offered me his hand. Spot said nothing about dancing while he was gone…

"I'd love to," I smiled. He looked kind, despite the fact that many boys nearby were glaring at him. "What's your name?" I asked, twirling in a small circle.

"Thunder," was his one word answer, "You?" he had a slightly different accent, but not by much.

"Firefly, I'm from Brooklyn," I said, still focusing on my feet.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful newsie goil," he smiled charmingly. I thought of Spot's smirk, and wondered where my boyfriend/protector had wandered off to.

"Thank you, I keep hearing that, but I'll never be used to it," I laughed. Thunder laughed as well, and spun me again as the song ended.

"Won't you accompany me once more?" he smiled.

"Of course," I returned to his arms, they weren't as nice as Spot's.

"What's Spot doing with a delicate thing like you in Brooklyn? Is he holding you hostage?" Thunder asked, cocking his head slightly to the side; kind of like a curious dog.

"No, I'm his girl. Spot and I met on Coney Island, where my friend and I busted him out of their borough. It was quite an adventure," I said. Thunder was respectful, and light on his feet…but my mind wandered to the Brooklyn leader as Thunder and I bantered about the weather and poor selling down near the docks…._the docks_! There are two territories with docks, Brooklyn and Queens, which meant that Thunder was from…

"Step away from my goil Thundah," Spot's ice cold voice said from behind me.

"You left her unattended Conlon; I have all the right in the world to dance with her. Thunder's grip tightened on my waist and hand, holding me in place. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"I said back off," Spot's voice was still enraged.

"Spot," my voice was scared. I wasn't tough, and I wasn't about to pretend to be for Brooklyn's reputation's sake.

"Let. Firefly. Go," Spot said again, Thunder only tightened his grip more. It began to hurt and I whimpered a little, I heard several newsies gasp and saw Thunder grimace. I couldn't budge in his arms.

"Help me," I whimpered again, this time _not_ acting.

"Yeah Spotty, help her," Thunder teased Spot in a high mocking voice. Spot jumped into action, bringing his cane across the back of Thunder's legs. Thunder toppled over, pulling me down on top of him and ripping a short bit of hem on my dress. I pulled away while I could and stood, running to Spot's side.

"Youse okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, now. Don't ever leave me again," I clung to his arm. He whistled the four notes I knew meant that he was summoning a bird.

"Drop, take Firefly and get her a rootbeah," Spot said, frowning.

"Suah boss," Drop grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the dance floor. I didn't turn around, I was still getting over the fact that those boys just fought over a stupid girl like me…This is what Spot was talking about. Leaders protect their girls so _this_ kind of thing doesn't happen, and Thunder knew that Spot got demerits for leaving me alone. Thunder just took the opportunity to use the fact against Spot. I heard the muffled sounds of laughter and several punches being thrown, the grunts of effort or pain making their way faintly to me through the thick crowd.

"What's going on Jack?" I asked the newsie sitting next to Books.

"Spot's puttin Thundah back in his place," Jack shrugged. Books and I shot glances at each other.

"Doesn't Medda care about you fighting in Irving Hall?" I asked.

"She don't like it, but if it happens, it happens," Race said around his unlit cigar.

"I can't believe it, all this because of a stupid dance," I said.

"A what?" Race leaned towards me.

"Well, er, I didn't know who Thunder was, and Spot just left me on the dance floor, so when he asked me to dance...I accepted. I didn't know they were such terrible adversaries," I said, Race crinkled his brow at the word 'adversaries' Books leaned over to whisper the definition in his ear.

"Wait, wait, wait, you tink dis fight is about a _dance"_ Jack laughed.

"Well, why else would they fight, Spot left me alone and Thunder was being so nice, and I screwed up," I shrugged, confused.

"Listen, Thunder was once a Brooklyn newsie, but he tried to top Spot's mentor. It's a long story, Spot can tell you later," Racetrack said, removing his cigar from his mouth.

"Yay, a bedtime story," I said sarcastically. Just then, Spot burst through the crowd and sat in the empty chair next to me. His face had several small, barely even noticeable bruises on it. But my well-trained eyes saw them immediately. "Spot, what happened to you?" I was instantly sending Racetrack off for some cold water and a washcloth; Race grumbling all the way about 'lousy paranoid goils'.

"Thundah shoulda known not to get near my goil, den he went and messed up his face. I didn't do nuttin but help him is all, by da way…he hits like a goil from 'Hattan!" Spot teased Jack at the end.

"Books can hit pretty hahd," Blink said. I turned to him, shocked.

"And you would know because?" I asked.

"I was getting a little too comfoitable in her Royal Majesties presence," Blink smirked. I laughed out loud; Spot seemed to ease back into his stony-faced 'leader' personality.

"Sometin is goin' on in Queens, and I don't like it," Spot said, scowling.

"What do you mean?" Mush asked, leaning forward.

"Well, wese seen some Queens' boys in our parts, and I knows Cat's been spyin around. I ain't gonna fake I don't see him sneaking around da Lodgin' House. I don't know what he's planning, but Ise gonna keep a real close eye on my borough, and I suggest you do too!" Spot said firmly, glancing at a few of the large Queens boys that were milling around.

Race returned with the water and washcloths, I cleaned up Spot's face and stopped some of the swelling with a cold compress. Spot shot every boy at the table a look that read 'Don't even start.'

"Thanks foah da warnin Spot," Jack said. Spot looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, giving me the, 'wanna dance?' look.

"Why not," I sighed, Spot stood and took my hand, leading me onto the dance floor. Several hours, and rootbeers, later; I was sitting half asleep next to Spot at the table, Books head was resting on Jack's shoulder and Blink was off flirting with one of Medda's dancers. I sighed, laying my head sleepily on Spot's clean blue shoulder.

SPOT'S POV

Firefly sat down with a 'thump' and a sigh. She laid her head on my shoulder, I'm glad I washed my shirt today. "Spot," she said, fatigue filled her slightly slurred voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at her face. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was falling in her face.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"About midnight, you tired?" I smiled, as she stifled a second yawn.

"Very," she said.

"She got like this at Prom too," Books interjected. "She's probably gonna pass out on the ride back to Brooklyn, I'd take her home."

"Alright Firefly, let's head out, Drop…go get Brooklyn. They can stay until two, but dat's it," I said sternly. My young second in command nodded and gave a few sharp whistles, alerting Brooklyn that I was leaving. Firefly stood and swayed a little on her feet.

"Night guys," she smiled at her friends.

"Night," Jack said, Books stood and gave her a quick hug, Blink and Race just laughed and waved.

"Heah, lemme help," I picked her up, one arm under her knees; the other holding up her back. She just put her arms half-heartedly around my neck her face resting on my chest, I heard Books go 'Awwwww' from behind me, making everyone nearby laugh.

"Thanks Spot, you're so sweet," she was half asleep already, I saw Catch open the door. I carried her out sideways, and placed her carefully into the carriage. She lay down sideways on the seat with her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair, which she had let down a half hour ago. She sighed in her contented sleep. I smiled, she was so beautiful, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love youse," I said.

"I love you too," she breathed. I smiled a little wider and leaned my head back. Soon enough we were back in front of the Lodging House, I thanked the driver sincerely and carried Firefly inside. No one was there but us; I carried her sleeping form up the creaky stairs and into the girl's bunkroom. I laid her down and covered her up; she'd just have to sleep in her dress.

I walked back into my room, humming a song we had danced to. I pulled off my blue shirt and white undershirt, it was warm outside. I took off my shoes and brown pants; I ran my hand through my hair and slipped into my bed, thinking of Firefly. I had that terrible nightmare again, the one where Firefly was kissing the stranger in the alley. I sat up; listening hard…there was a 'thump' was someone home? I stood, and crept into the hallway, I heard nothing more. I listened intently at Firefly's door, nothing on the other side, not even the sound of her heavy breathing. I burst in, the door banging against the wall with a loud 'crash'. _No Firefly, not here, not in her bunk, not…_I looked over to the window. There, in the sill, was a piece of green cloth and a bit of torn lace. _She'd been kidnapped!_ I ran back into my room, throwing on my undershirt, shirt, suspenders, pants, and shoes, I dove out into the dark streets. I had my cane in my hand and look of pure determination on my face. I ran, without a second thought, towards Queens.

THUNDER'S POV

Spot soaked me, right there in front of everyone. All the newsies I knew, right there in one room, watching me get soaked by a boy that was shorter than me. No. This would not stand, it's time to act. I summoned Dart, Flicker, and Cat and snuck to the Brooklyn Lodging House. I sent Cat up to fire escape, waiting for him to give a signal. I peeked out of the alley; Spot's carriage was pulling up. I heard him say something to the driver and Spot carried Firefly inside. Then Cat gave his signal from above, Firefly was alone. I whispered, "Wait a few minutes foah Spotty-boy to fall asleep, den we can take da goil." My two toughest (and densest) cronies nodded and waited, leaning against the brick wall and smoking. After about ten minutes of pure quiet later, I nodded and we ascended the fire escape, opening the rather silent window. It was dumb luck that Firefly had fixed this window to air out her room, it opened like it was greased with butter.

"Get her, make suah dat she's quiet, we don't wanna alert Spot," I whispered. As soon as a floorboard creaked, her eyes opened slightly and her mouth formed a shocked 'O'. I leapt forward and put my hand over her mouth, glad of the darkness. Dart took his slingshot out of his pocket and hit her in the head with the dull handle, her eyes rolled back in her head, then closed. I tied her hands and ankles, handing her to Flicker to carry, this was gonna be a long walk. Luckily, instead of taking the usual route, I took the shortcut Cat had found for us. In less than fifteen minutes, Firefly was untied, still unconscious, in the room she would be staying in.

FIREFLY'S POV

I was slightly awake, drifting in and out really, when I heard the floor creak. I opened my eyes, my window was open, and there were four silhouettes in the room. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. One of the taller forms leapt forward, putting a warm, ink-stained hand over my mouth. I didn't have time to recognize my attackers before something hit me in the back of the head, _hard_. I didn't think of anything else as the world flashed white, and then went into endless black.

I woke up and looked around, as I suspected, I wasn't in the Brooklyn lodging house. I heard the voice from the shadows; its tone sent a chill down my spine, "Welcome to Queens, Firefly."

* * *

**CLIFFY! NEENER NEENER NEENER! :) **


	6. Mission Impossible: Featuring James Bond

"_Welcome to Queens,"_ Thunder walked out of a dark corner.

"Thunder? What are you doing? More appropriately: _why_ are you doing it?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Ya see doll face," he stepped closer, "I'm real sick of yoah Spotty boy getting in da way, plus, he's always showin me up."

"So? That's just how he is, you kidnapping me is really no better," I crossed my arms in front of my chest, staring at him.

"I really don't care, with you heah, Spot don't stand a chance," Thunder smirked.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, I ain't gonna hurt 'im," Thunder said, "I'm just gonna embarrass _him_ for once!"

Well _that's_ a relief, I knew Spot, and as long as there wasn't any physical danger… he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"How terrible," I pretended to be scared, Thunder looked pleased with himself.

"Aw, don't worry. Youse will be just fine," he reassured me, with a smile like the Cheshire Cat. I just nodded, and looked around my small room. There was a small bed, a dresser, and a washbasin. Surprisingly well furnished for a seemingly last minute kidnapping, or maybe this is what those Queens boys had been doing on our territory, snooping for clues about me and Spot.

"So-" I began.

"Hey Thundah! Theah's company heah," a short newsie with red hair interrupted me.

"Yeah Cat, who is it?" Thunder asked, rather annoyed.

"It's got a Brooklyn accent," Cat smiled.

"Good, I'll be right there," Thunder shot me a smirk and a nod, and headed upstairs. I looked around once more, there weren't any windows. There were some water stains on the ceiling, and the walls were made of concrete: I was in a warehouse of some sort. I went and lay on the bed, tired after a night of 'sleep'. I checked the back of my head, there was a small bump from being knocked out, but not much damage, my dress was torn, but I was fine.

SPOT'S POV

I opened the warehouse door and stepped inside, there was sparse furniture. A table sat in the corner, several shady looking boys were playing poker and smoking. As soon as the door closed behind me, I felt a little nervous, the smell of the water was outside…and I was inside. Spot Conlon isn't supposed to be intimidated, it's in the job description, so I put on my calm and collected face and sauntered towards Cat.

"Lemme see Thundah," I said, leaning on my cane.

"He's with the goil, Ise'll go get 'im," Cat smirked and went down a hall to a random door. I heard him yell something, and someone yelled back, then two pairs of footsteps returned. Thunder stepped towards me, haughtily, like he owned the world.

"So, Spot, I'm guessing you want Firefly back," his lip curled in half-grimace, half-smile.

"Yeah, I do, now wheah is she?" I stepped forward menacingly.

"Well, I suppose I'll let you see her," Thunder hemmed and hawed, then led me down a hall to a different door than the one Cat had used. This warehouse was a maze of rooms and staircases. I followed him through a tangle of hidden passageways, until we arrived at a small green door. Thunder removed the key from his pocket and unlocked it, stepping gingerly inside, and to my disappointment, closing it behind him.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Wait," Cat said.

"I swear if she's hurt, Ise gonna soak you," I threatened, turning on the small weasel-ey boy.

"She's fine; settle down," Cat chuckled nervously, "Youse is woise (worse) den an old woman."

Thunder's head popped back out, "You can come in now." I stepped into the small room, Firefly sat on the edge of a bed, rubbing her eyes. "Youse got a visitor." Firefly looked up, her eyes filled with fear. As soon as she saw me...

FIREFLY'S POV

"SPOT!" I shouted, standing up and running towards him. I ran into his open arms, pressing my face against his neck, tears streaming down my face. I was so happy to see him!

"Ise got youse, it's fine," he murmured into my tangled mess of hair.

"Oh Spot, take me home!" I cried.

"Youse ain't takin' her anywhere. I'm calling a newsie council for the returning of a captured newsie; den youse can take her home. Not until," Thunder gave another Cheshire smile, chilling me.

"Fine, but hurry would ya? Ise getting worried about my goil," Spot said.

"Awwwww," Cat teased. Spot shot him a glare, his arms never unwrapping from around me.

"I-I-I," I stuttered.

"Yeah, youse. Youse will be staying heah doll face," he smiled.

"Don't call her doll face!" Spot said. I just hugged him tighter, he then proceeded to lean down and kiss me. I was pulled back roughly, and shoved away.

"Spot! Help me," I cried out in fear.

"I will, I promise," but the rest of what he shouted was muffled as the door closed behind him. He had been pulled out by Thunder, as I was shoved back by Cat, _I will get home! If I have to dig out of here!_ There was nothing that can hold in a Brooklyn girl, even a frightened, short, angry Brooklyn girl.

THUNDER'S POV

Over the next week, I talked to Firefly, who had calmed down and settled in. I was almost tempted to call it off and keep her, she's pretty and smart…plus she's Spot's. Humiliating Spot the way he humiliated me won over emotions though, and I sent birds to the three other boroughs. Bronx and Manhattan both accepted, and agreed to meet at my warehouse at 7pm on Friday night. Brooklyn really had no choice but to come, it was their newsie anyhow. I also gave Firefly instructions on how she was going to enter, between two of my newsies. She was to put her hair up fancy, like she had it at the party. When I told her my full plan, she just spat some words in a different language, Gaelic I think. So she's an Irish girl? She sure is Spot's type, plus I've seen her temper. Yikes. DEFINITELY Spot's type.

THE NIGHT OF THE EXCHANGE, SPOT'S POV

We filed in; my borough was the last one to arrive, as requested. I took the lone seat at the head of 'our' section. I nodded over to Jinx, the Bronx leader, and Jack. They both nodded back, wondering what was going on. Just then, when everyone was seated, Thunder walked into the front of the room. "Ise had gathahed you heah to retoin a missin newsie to her borough."

"All my newsies are accounted foah," Jack 'Cowboy' Kelley piped up.

"Mine too," Jinx said, looking around to see what I had to say.

"It's my newsie all right," I said, remaining seated. My eyes roamed over all the doors, _which one is hers?_ I thought.

"Yes she is," Thunder said, giving a few raps on the door directly behind him. A tall Queens' boy entered, Firefly came in behind him, followed by yet another Queens' goon. "May I present: Fiahfly of Brooklyn."

"SPOT! YOUSE LET FIAH FLY GET CAPTURED BY DA QUEENS?" Race shouted, pushing his way out of the Manhattan newsies and over to me. He punched me in the face, twice. I reeled back in my chair, stunned and in pain, but knowing I deserved it. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"It's really not his fault," Firefly said, loud enough to hear, but still quiet.

"Yeah, it is," I said, standing. "I shouldn't have let youse outta my sight once I hoid about Queens sneakin around in Brooklyn. I was real stupid, and I shoulda known! If I'd have paid a little more attention, then this wouldn't have happened at all. I really am sorry Firefly, would you forgive me?" my eyes looked beseechingly towards the lone girl standing before the waves of newsies. Her gaze was soft, as was her voice as she said her reply, silencing the whispering of the shocked newsboys.

"I forgive you Spot," she said, running towards me. I opened my arms and she crashed against my chest, laughing and crying at the same time. I sighed in relief and joy, happiness and thankfulness rushing through me to see her safe after the week of anxiety. Every night since I saw her, I'd had that nightmare. Except, instead of seeing a blank face, I saw Thunder. He was the stranger with Firefly, and every morning I woke up in a cold sweat, and counting down the minutes until her return to the safety to Brooklyn.

"Good job Spot," Jack called, clapping. Soon the entire room of boys was clapping and cheering for us. Once again I kissed her, and this was the best kiss in the entire world. This kiss made me want to pick her up, and run away from everything, where she would be safe forever. I heard Thunder's roar of anger and frustration.

"What? I thought you were goin ta soak da bummah! What's going on? Youse is all supposed to be beatin Spot!" Thunder-well, he thundered.

"Ise tink we oughta soak youse, foah takin me goil," I said, taking a threatening step forward. Bronx, seeing the show was over and that there might be trouble; stood and left.

"Too bad I was tinking fastah dan youse, _Get em Queens!"_ Thunder shouted. Tall, muscular boys stepped out of almost every door in the room, heading, fists raised, towards the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies. I whistled for Drop and Catch. Both of them popped up next to me.

"Take Firefly home, don't talk to anyone on the streets, go! Hurry!" I watched as Firefly was dragged out of the building, kicking, screaming, and yelling my name. I turned back to face Thunder, who stormed at me, fists raised. "Next time, think about what youse is doing befoah takin me goil!" I yelled, punching him in the face. We fought, back and forth, ducking and dodging and punching, my only thought was: _Lord, protect Brooklyn, protect the newsies and most of all, protect Firefly. Please, I promise never to let her in harm's way again! Amen_

FIREFLY'S POV

"NO! Spot, don't make me go, Spot!" I called back as the two young (and VERY strong) boys dragged me from the warehouse into the street. I struggled to get back into the warehouse, back to Spot. I hadn't seen him for a week, a week I had spent talking to the hideous and rude Thunder. You could hear the sounds of the fight from outside, and it sounded bad. Several Manhattan newsies drabbled out, "Have you seen Spot?" I asked one of them. He nodded.

"He an' Thundah are fightin. Last I saw, Thundah's gonna have a shinah an Spot's not doin much bettah," the newsie said, walking towards Manhattan.

"Thanks," I said, my tears slowing to a stop. Drop and Catch took me towards Brooklyn, a hand on each of my arms. Once we reached the Lodging House, I walked upstairs. There weren't any newsies here besides us. "Goodnight boys," I said in a monotone.

"Get some good sleep, Fiahfly, why don't youse stay in Spot's room?" Drop suggested. I nodded and walked upstairs. _Poor Spot! Fighting for my sake, but wait…Jack said something about a rivalry from way back! There's really only one thing I can do now, and that's pray!_ While I was thinking this, I was robotically changing into my pajamas. Instead of my usual t-shirt, this time I put on one of Spot's old work shirts over my underclothes. I fell, with a sigh, onto Spot's rock-hard mattress. Before I fell into a dreamless sleep, I said a quick prayer: "Lord, please protect Brooklyn, protect the newsies, and please, please, protect Spot Conlon."

THUNDER'S POV

This was a total disaster! They were supposed to rise up in anger, all of her friends! Spot would be humiliated and humbled! He was certainly humbled, but he was still noble and gallant; two things I hate. Good thing I planned ahead in case of a situation like this! "Too bad I was tinkin fastah den youse! _Get em Queens!" _I shouted. My boys, loyal and tough, sprang from their hiding places and attacked 'Hattan and Brooklyn. Bronx had left as soon as trouble was imminent, Bronx really didn't talk much to anyone. They basically kept to themselves, defending their territory in stony silence. I heard Firefly call out to Spot; I turned and ran at him full force, fists flying in my rage. He ducked and dodged, landing a few punches here and there. The first punch he threw hit my eye, that was gonna be a shiner. So returned the favor, and busted his lip. He was slightly distracted and I used that against him.

Spot was wearing down; you could see it in his eyes. I on the other hand, was doing just fine. Spot stopped, exhausted, and I punched him on the side of the head, he fell backwards…unconscious. Two of his boys saw, and whistled. Brooklyn stopped fighting, and ran to help their fallen leader. He was carried out of the building, surrounded by a hoard of buzzing Brooklynites.

FIREFLY'S POV

"Firefly, Firefly, come quick! Spot's hoit real bad dis time, Thundah got im, and boy is he beat up!" a worried Drop shook me awake. _Spot was hurt? Oh no! Dear Danny Zuko this is bad!_ I jumped out of bed and into the washroom. I got out a basin and pumped water in it, this time glad for the cold. I ripped a disgusting old shirt into strips, washing them out in the washtub. I hurried into Spot's room; he was lying on the bed, covered by a thin sheet. I removed his shirt, glad he was wearing his underclothes, I instructed Grin to get his pants off. I didn't want him to overheat, it was still really warm outside. I washed the blood from a cut on his forehead and slowed the swelling of several bruises along his jaw line. _Oh, poor Spot. How did Thunder manage to do this much damage?_ I kissed him tenderly underneath his cut, by his eye, careful to not touch any of his injuries.

Spot's eyes fluttered open and he breathed out, "Firefly, you're safe."

"Oh Spot!" I burst into tears, my panic mode was switched off unexpectedly, and worried-girlfriend mode kicked in. I laid my head down on the edge of his cot, I felt his hand on my neck.

"I'm alright Firefly, really, just a little banged up," his voice was raspy.

"Yeah, but it's all my fault for getting kidnapped in da foist place," I said, trying to stop my tears. I put a cold cloth across his warm forehead.

"Did youse just use an accent?" Spot asked, his voice was better now.

"I tink I did," I said, noticing the strange change in my vocabulary. "Spot, youse is rubbing off on me."

"Naw, Brooklyn's rubbin off on ya, and yoah rubbin off on Brooklyn. Looky heah, dese boys wouldna known to take care of a beat up guy like me! Sometimes, I think they's is like horse trainers, if it's broken, kill it!" he tried to laugh, but he grabbed his ribcage. I poked around, it was bruised. So I wrapped it tightly with a ripped up dress hem. Once he'd sat up and eaten something he told us about the fight, as much of it as he could remember until he was knocked unconscious.

"You poor thing!" I held his hand in both of mine, thanking God for keeping him alive.

"Ise'll be just fine, don't youse worry yoah pretty little head about me," he smiled. I missed him so much! I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. He told his boys to leave, and sadly they filed out of the cramped room.

"Do you think Queens will bother us again?" I asked.

"Not for a while, we suah showed em!" Spot practically crowed. We sat there like that for a long time, just looking at each other. His hand in mine, and his head back against the pillow. It was nice, being with Spot. Knowing that I was loved and protected, and I had no reason to doubt him, or so I thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I just don't have the attention span for long chapters! This one is rather angsty I must admist, sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies, though I search Ebay regularly (just in case)! Drop, Catch, Books, Grin, Thunder and Firefly are all mine.**

_Hey guys, Firefly's been woiking real hahd to get dis story updated and fast! So's I spect alla youse to reveiw! Got it punks?_

**Thank's Spot!muse, please Reveiw! **


	7. A Bucket Of Trouble & Luck At The Races

**Disclaimer: I (AM STILL LOOKING ON EBAY!) don't own Newsies. They belong to Disney (NOT FOR LONG).**

**I still cannot manage to write long chapters, but I can try. This is angsty and a TOTAL FILLER! I apologize, I just really needed some drama with Spot and added in Shrink...who will return. **

**Christopher Scott: Thanks for the reveiws!**

**Christina Conlon: My newsies sistah! Seize the Day! :) I feel really sorry for Skittery in BDHONS! Don't you? I will try and help to find your missing chapter for TFIC, but seeing as I don't know who you are or where you live, I can't help. *Sighs* Please update soon darling! I'll be waiting, and checking my favorite stories list regularily! **

**Austra: Here is Ace. Be afraid, be very afraid. I described her as the typical girl I thought R would like. Sorry if she doesn't look like you...can't wait for your *Spot On* entry! :)**

* * *

RACE'S POV

Books and Jack were real cute together. I could tell he had genuine feelings for the smart, pretty girl. Watching Blink and Skittery go off with their girls, and Spot and Jack with theirs…it left me feeling a little lonely. Until one day, when I was at Sheepshead. I was betting on my favorite horse, Million Bucks, and I saw a small boy selling papes nearby. "Hey, youse know dis is my selling spot right?" I said, stepping closer.

"No I didn't," the boy sold a paper to a passing business man and came over to me. "Is dat a problem?"

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"Too bad, I was heah first," he said, he was new, I could tell by his half-and-half accent.

"Listen youse," I took a menacing step forward, no one messes with Racetrack Higgins' selling spot. The boy took a step back and tripped. He fell to the ground with an 'oof', his hat flew off his head. Instead of short to just-below-the-earlobe length hair, long black hair tumbled down his-her back. It was a girl!

"Ise real sorry," I said, removing my hat and helping her up. I then jogged over to retrieve her hat as well.

"You didn't know, anyhow, why should it matter?" she dusted herself off.

"Well, youse is a goil," I said, "Us Manhattan newsies have respect foah de female gendah. Unlike Bronx, Harlem, or Brooklyn. Wese pride ourselves in our respect foah our newsie goils."

"Dats real nice," she said, extending her hand, I looked down into her green eyes.

"Listen, if youse wanna be a real newsie, you do dis," I spit in my palm and extended it. She pulled hers back, spit into it like I did and we shook.

"Weird, but alright," she smiled, "My name's Ace."

"Racetrack," I said. She had lightly tanned skin and black ringlets that fell down her back. Her suspenders were a dirty gray color; her white shirt was in a state of unwash that would've made Firefly throw a fit. Her black pants were almost the same as mine. I smiled and handed her back her black cabby cap, she shoved her curls up into it. She would have passed as a very slim, slightly curvy boy…who am I kidding? I should have known she was a girl from the way she walked, like she owned the place, and every horse in it. I was drawn to her side once more.

"Youse got a place to stay?" I asked.

"Nope," she continued hawking her headline, turning several heads. "MAYOR SELLS CHILD TO GYPSIES! EXTRA EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!"

"Do you wanna stay in 'Hattan?" I asked. She sold another pape.

"Suah, you seem nice enough," she smiled, "Plus, that crate down in Queens was getting really uncomfortable!"

"Youse know any udda newsies?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Heard of a couple, I was told to avoid a Spot Conlon at all costs, and to never underestimate some kid named Jack Kelley. Other than that, I don't," she said.

"Spot? I know Spot, I'm friends wit his goil. She's real nice, and Jack Kelley is my best friend," I stated proudly, puffing out my chest a little. She gave me a wary sidelong glance. "Youse'll fit right into our merry band!"

"Thanks," she smiled at me. That's when I noticed we were the same height. The crowd cheered and I heard a woman say something that made me leap for joy.

"Million Bucks won his foist race, stupid colt," I let out a whoop and ran to the betting window to retrieve my winnings. I returned to Ace, handing her a few cents.

"Youse need to pay to stay at da Lodging House, but Kloppman loves us too much to make us pay the normal fee. During the strike, we'd stayed there for free for a few weeks.

"Thanks," she said, flashing me two rows of straight white teeth. She had dimples, and rosy cheeks. I just about fell over. What was a beautiful girl like this doing at Sheepshead Bay?

"What're youse doing heah anyhow?" I asked.

"I love horse races, and I needed to make a living," she said, shrugging.

"You-you like the horse races? You a gambler?" I gasped.

"Best female poker player to grace da street's a New York," she puffed out _her_ chest this time.

"Ise da best boy, plus, comin heah is how I got my name," I said.

"I'll show you how I got my name," I was pretty sure I already knew. After selling our papes to the crowd, we headed back to the Lodging House.

"Hey, guys," I stepped inside, seeing them around the poker table waiting was just perfect.

"Hey Race, who's da new guy?" they turned to Ace.

"New _girl_," she said, pulling off her hat. Instantly, Mush, Jack, and Blink were on their feet, hats off. "Wow Race, you were right about the whole respect thing."

"Come on, make room foah two new players," I sat down, motioning Ace down next to me. Four hours, and several hands later, Ace and I sat with all the money divided between us. "Wanna play again?" I asked, the rest just shook their heads 'no' and stood to leave.

"Heah, I'll introduce you to Books and the other girls," I said. Ace followed me up the rickety stairs and to the girl's room. "Heya Books, dis heah is Ace…make her feel welcome would ya?" and I left Ace to be swallowed up in hugs and laundered by the girls of Manhattan. I went to talk to Jack, who said Spot was coming over on Friday to play poker and talk about the local newspaper _economy_. Books was rubbing off on all of us, with her big words and strange quotes from some lady called 'Jane Austen'. When I asked how she knew da lady, Books just laughed and patted me on the back like I was to be pitied. Strange things, these girls.

FIREFLY'S POV

Spot was out of bed, and back to selling papes in only a couple of days. One nice Friday afternoon we were walking by the docks after selling, and a strange girl was waiting on Spot's throne. She looked down at us, "Spotty dear! You've come back! Wait," she saw me, "Who's dis?"

"Er, uh, dis is me friend, Firefly," Spot looked uneasily up at the slim brunette.

"But Spotty," the stranger whined, "I wanna be alone wit youse."

"You ain't been my goil foah a long time, Shrink, youse gotta quit following me," Spot complained, scaling to the tower with me following behind. I was wearing my boy's clothes. "Ise got a new goil." Spot signaled for me to remain silent.

"Spot, youse can't just dissapeah and not tell me wheah youse went, youse had me all in a tizzy tryin to find you," Shrink pouted, ignoring his comment about a new girl.

"You ain't me goil no moah, so leave," Spot said. I walked up beside him. "She's me goil." At this, I pulled off Spot's hat that I had been wearing. My long blond hair tumbled in a cascade of knots down to mid-back. Shrink stared.

"Dis ugly, puny ting is yoah goil?" Shrink sniffed in a haughty fashion.

"Well, Spot must like puny, ugly things. If he was with _you_ at one point," I made the pointed comment as rude as possible; she was getting on my nerves. "At least _I'm_ not helpless, whingy, and stupid," I said. Spot took a step back, like he was waiting for one of us to turn and eat him alive. (Whingy: win-gee: Irish slang for 'whiney')

"Spotty," she whined again in that nails-on-a-chalkboard voice of hers. "Make her go away, I missed you!"

"Listen, and listen good," my new accent kicked in. I was TICKED, "Youse betta stay away from me boy, cause if youse don't…you can expect ta wake up on a boat dat's heading foah Michigan!" I took three steps towards her and jabbed my pointer finger at the base of her throat. "Scram." I said the word in a low, dangerous voice and I laughed as I watched her scamper off.

"Good job, how'd you do dat?" Spot asked, running his fingers through his hair and stepping closer to me.

"It takes skill, and I stared into her piggy little eyes like dis," I reenacted my stare for Spot. He back up a couple steps, "See how it woiks?" I asked.

"Yoah accent is coming along real nice Firefly!" he said, proudly. I felt his ego swell.

"Hey, uh, Spot. Can you swim?" I asked, once we were back down on the docks.

"Yeah, why?" he looked over at me curiously.

"Just asking," I said innocently. I pulled off my shoes and pants, throwing my faded pink suspenders in a pile. (I was wearing a used pair of Spot's)

I jumped into the water in my long knee-length underwear and Spot's dirty, faded, green shirt. It was cold at first, like all water, but after a while I was used to it. Spot jumped in after me, I had to keep myself from staring at him. _Wow he's hot,_ my fan girl squealed inside me as we played and splashed around. What I didn't see was the angry girl standing nearby, watching from her hiding place and planning her revenge. _No one steals Spot Conlon, not from Shrink O'Malley! _

THAT NIGHT, IN MANHATTAN

I walked in on Spot's arm, all the newsies clapped and whistled, and I blushed. "Youse toin red an awful lot doll," Race said, coming over to receive his hug. I gave Blink and Mush pats on the back, and, like always, lightly slapped Skittery across the face. It obviously didn't hurt, I was just teasing him about the first time I met him.

"Yeah, and whose dis?" I asked, in my new accent, leaning towards an unfamiliar black haired newsie.

"Dis is Ace," Race introduced her. I walked over and enveloped the girl in a hug, her hair was up in a hat, and she looked confused.

"How'd you know I was a goil?" she asked.

"Well, I'm one; I'd hope I could recognize another one! I looked down at my boy's clothes, "I sure hope you could recognize me!"

"I could," she smiled in a friendly manner, "Besides, Race has told me all about you, the 'Amazing Firefly, Spot Conlon's goil, don't mess wit her'," she imitated Racetrack so well I just couldn't help but burst into giggles. She did too, and Books came downstairs to see what was going on.

"Jane!" she cried, running to embrace me.

"Hey Lizzy. How are these ruffians treating you down here in this dismal inner-city borough?" I talked like Spot, much to the King's amusement.

"Great, so, I see you've met Race's girl," she smiled over at a now blushing Ace.

"Good catch," I smiled. Everyone but an embarrassed, red faced Racetrack burst into laughter. I patted him on the shoulder, "Are we playin poker or what?" I called, and the boys scrambled to sit down.

SPOT'S POV

I heard someone call my name from upstairs. I hadn't even had a thing to drink. "Spot, I need ta talk ta youse," the voice sounded like Books' so I walked upstairs. I listened and it called me from the washroom, she probably wanted to check in on Firefly without the Queen finding out. Yes, Firefly was now the official Queen of Brooklyn.

"Hiya Books," I stepped into the bathroom as the door was shut behind me. I whirled to see who it was, Shrink stood there, smirking evilly.

"Youse is mine Spot," she almost snarled.

"No I ain't, youse know dat. Youse ain't my goil no moah," I backed up, hitting the wall. _Shoot! This is not good,_ I thought.

"I is, and youse gonna kiss me right now!" she lunged at me. I was pinned to the wall in shock and slight anger as she kissed me against my will. I tried to push her off of me, but she was not having that, she just shoved me back again and resumed her angry kiss. I heard a feminine voice singing softly as it entered the washroom. FIREFLY! She stood, staring at us, shocked. "Spot, how could you?" Shrink pulled away, acting rather scared. She acted all innocent, and even from Firefly's previous meeting with the little witch, she was too caring to see Shrink's lie. I didn't know Shrink had moved into Manhattan. _This really could have been avoided, wait…what's up with Firefly_? She stood there, staring in horror at me. She ran to Shrink's side.

"Are you all right?" she asked Shrink, who was sniffling.

"Yeah, I came in here because I heard someone calling my name," she was crying now, "And then Spot just attacked me, and kissed me. It was terrible," she lied. Firefly looked up at me, fear and hate slowly filling her gaze. She walked up to me, tears obscuring the sapphire blue of her eyes.

"How dare you? Lie to me earlier about being over her, you (she said some words I'm not going to repeat)," then she slapped me across the face and stormed out, dragging the simpering Shrink behind her. Before she was dragged fully out of the room, Shrink turned to me and winked, fluttering her fingers in farewell. _How am I supposed to explain what just happened to Firefly? If I could soak girls, this would be so much easier! _I ran down the stairs, the boys all looked at me funny when I finally jogged over to the table.

"Why Spot? Why'd you go an' do dat? She was a good goil, den you stabbed her in da back," Race shook his head, disbelieving. "She went home," he answered my unasked question of Firefly's whereabouts.

"Listen, dat two-faced moron, Shrink, she lied to Fiahfly about me. Said I had trapped her, in fact, it was quite the other way around! I swear, you guys know I love Firefly moah dan I love anyting else. I would give up Brooklyn foah her, I would _die_," my last phrase made every newsie in the room go stock still.

"Well, if youse is tellin da truth, I suppose we could help youse prove to Firefly that you're innocent. If youse is lyin, and she gets hoit, I will personally kill youse wit me bare hands," Race said protectively. Ace and Race were hand-in-hand; Ace looked at me with her piercing green gaze.

"I believe him, I know true love when I see it," Ace stepped forward, turning to face her companions and placing a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I'll trust me goil, now tell us everyting dat happened," Race said. I sat down and explained everything, from the beginning of Shrink and I's relationship to this afternoon at the docks. Ace took everything in.

"I know what to do." She said. She explained her plan to us. She would get Firefly to meet her at a street corner at night, tomorrow. Then I would be waiting nearby, but out of sight, then someone would send Shrink a message saying that she was supposed to meet me there. Firefly would see if Shrink attacked me again (which was likely) and all would be well between us.

It was rather far-fetched and depended on a few people agreeing to things, but eventually it was worked out.

FIREFLY'S POV

How dare he? He claimed that he loved me! Lov_ed;_ key points there are the _ed_ at the end of the word. He couldn't love me, if he just did that to Shrink. Of course, Shrink was being all flirty back at the docks, and Spot was being all bashful. How did I let myself believe the lying little twit! _Firefly, next time, think before you act! Shrink was obviously trying to manipulate you, and you fell for it, you are no better than a lousy little Harlem girl!_ I ran out of the room where I had been brooding, straight into Ace. "Oh, hey Ace!" I chirped. She looked confused.

"Umm, why are you so happy?" she asked.

"Because Spot loves me!" I just about floated ten feet off the ground when I realized that was true.

"I thought you were fighting! I mean you're totally right, but what happened?" she was kind of shocked.

"Shrink is a lousy, lying, pitiful, ugly, etc. girl. I should have trusted Spot in the first place! It was really stupid of me, and I have to go find him now!" I bounced off in the direction of Manhattan. Ace, who was in some sort of shock, followed at a walking pace. I met Spot halfway across the bridge; he was moping, and looking really apologetic. I rushed up to him, crushing his already bruised ribs. "I love you Broghan Conlon," I smiled up at his shocked face.

"I love you too Jane Bently," he looked down at me.

"I know what happened, I was just too shocked to think straight. I'm really _really_ sorry," he just looked into my eyes, and leaned down to smother my apology with his lips. _Spot is the most amazing boy to walk this planet, and I'm lucky he's all mine!_

"So, that was real fast," Spot chuckled, plastering his smirk back into it's place.

"I'm still ticked at Shrink!" I said, angry at the wiry brunette for almost making my week the worst one in history. "Lemme see, wanna push her off da dock?" I asked, my eyes glinting evilly.

"Naw, to easy, lets see," Spot pondered for a while, we walked back to Brooklyn's Lodging House. Ace had headed back to her home (And a certain Mr. Higgins).

"Let's just ignore her, she doesn't deserve the attention," I said finally. Spot looked at me in respectful awe.

"Alright," he shrugged. I banished Shrink to the back of my mind, glad to just be with Spot.

* * *

***SPOT ON* CONTEST. WRITE A SHORT STORY ABOUT SPOT CONLON, NO SLASH, ROMANCE. INCLUDE YOURSELF AS A CHARACTER: PRIZE: YOU CAN BE IN MY NEXT NEWSIE STORY (COMING SOON TO THEATERS NEAR YOU :))**

**R&R! -Firefly Conlon**

**OMG! I found a metal Key-shaped bead in my basement, and I put it on a chain around my neck! (Whilst I look for some black string) I also have red suspenders and a gray cabby cap! JOY OF JOYS! I'm officially obsessed. Check out my website at: ilovespot(dot)webs(dot)com!**


	8. Epilogue

**I am so sorry this story could not have been longer. I just didn't have anything else to write. Don't worry another story is coming soon for Spot and Firefly. Thanks Lizzy, for being my bestest friend ever! And giving me my nickname, Jane Bennet! :) Bennets 4ever! **

**Christina Conlon: NEWSIE SISTAHS UNITE! Tanks foah all da help doll! **

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER, THEY ARE ALL 18!

STORE OWNER POV

Spot Conlon, known by reputation, stepped into my store one afternoon. He was nervously fidgeting with the handle of a gold topped cane. "Got anything in silver, size 8, dat's affordable?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, no one buys dese anymoah," I pulled out a dusty black box and handed it to him. He opened it, and his eyes grew wide, there sat the most delicate silver claddagh ever made, nestled into the black velvet. The hands (friendship) held the heart (love) which was topped by a small crown (loyalty) it was a traditional Irish wedding ring, and a good choice.

"How much?" he asked, stunned.

"Two dollars, it's old and no one wants it," I shrugged. I could tell he had the jitters, I was the same way the day I proposed to my wife, Annie.

"Thanks," he handed me the money and walked out of the store, pocketing the small box. I cleaned the counters, and wondered why Spot Conlon, of all people, was getting married.

SPOT'S POV

I walked into the Lodging House, being very sure to hide my anxiety behind a mask of indifference and boredom. I saw Firefly sitting on the dirty brown couch, playing patty-cake with my youngest newsie, Trip. My heart and stomach did flips.

"Trip," I said, "I needs ta barrow Firefly for a minute, important business matters." Firefly had been helping me run the place since she showed up two years ago; she was friends with every newsie, and a mother to the youngsters. We went upstairs in my room, and talked.

"Listen Firefly, I've been saving for a long time, in a real bank and everything. I have enough money for a little house and an acre of land, I even got a job on a farm not far off."

"So, you're leaving me?" her eyes filled with tears.

"No, Jane," I got down on one knee and whipped out the box. Her eyes got even larger, "Will youse do me da honor of marryin' me?"

"Spo-Broghan," she used my real name. "Yes," she cried, I stood and slipped the ring onto her trembling finger. Her eyes spilled over in happiness as I picked her up, kissing her, and spun her around. Trip came in, and upon seeing the ring and empty, discarded box, promptly ran back out. Jane and I were on his heels, headed to the docks with Drop in tow.

I climbed onto my throne, and hauled Drop up after me.

"Listen," I got the attention of all the newsies below me. "Ise getting married! To Jane! So Drop heah, is da new leada. Listen to him real good, I promise Ise'll be around ta check on youse. So don't do anytin dat would make me have ta come back early," I shouted, every newsie was clapping or whistling. I handed Drop my slingshot and a pair of new red suspenders. Then climbed down, linked hands with Jane, and headed to Manhattan. This good news just couldn't wait. What I didn't expect was the wedding invitation upon our arrival. Jack and Books, _and _Race and Ace!

Books and Jane and Ace were all crying together and talking about making plans to visit each other, and we men were talking about the wedding presents we were getting our future wives. Jack had saved up to buy a home in Santa Fe, but decided on a small horse farm instead (much to the delight of Books). Race had bought a small apartment on the edge of town, not far from Jack, Books, Jane or I. Life was good.

THE CONLON WEDDING, JANE'S POV

I walked down the isle, all of my newsie friends turning to face me. My dress was lacy and fit just right (Thanks Medda) and my small white boots were the same ones I wore when I was kidnapped. Spot stood at the alter, a clean black dress coat and spotless pants. I smiled and blushed, making Race smile. He was always teasing me about my blushing, and you could count on me to be that kind of bride. Once I reached the front, Spot and I linked hands and listened to the priest say the rites. We were saying 'I do' then kissing, then running out into the carriage (Thanks again Medda) and headed for our new home. The day went by in such a rush.

FIVE YEARS LATER

CONLON HOUSEHOLD

NARRATOR'S POV

On July 4th 1906, everyone gathered at the Conlon's house for a celebration. They laughed, ate, joked, and enjoyed each other's company.

Race, now Toni; and his wife Ace, now Emily, had a daughter Kari. Kari was three, and had dark curly hair and green eyes. She was also a very loud little girl, which Emily swore was Toni's fault. Toni and Emily had moved out of the apartment when Kari was born, and into a country home a mile from Jane and Broghan Conlon. Hey owned a couple of race horses, and a nice garden. Toni became a professional horse trainer, and Emily was a part-time seamstress.

Elizabeth and Jack Kelley (he had officially and legally changed his name) had a small farm that bred horses. Books enjoyed riding immensely, and Jack enjoyed teaching their four year old daughter, Rose, how to. Books had written a series of short stories, a play, and a book. All of them were popular, and this upheld their family, as well as their horse business. Everyone lived within two miles of each other, and the families visited often. Jack and Books made it their job to send out horse-drawn wagons for their visiting friends. Soon, this too was a business and people would call 'Kelley Cabs' for short notice rides, or hire them for hay rides for children's parties. The family thrived.

Jane and Broghan Conlon were blessed with four year old twin daughters. Samantha and Elizabeth. Sam looked just like her father, complete with blue eyes and smirk. Sam was loud and straightforward. Elizabeth was like her mother, calm and rational. But beware if you get in her way, or try to hurt her sister…she would be after you. Sam had blond hair, but Lizzy had brown hair. The only thing that was backwards about them. Broghan still stopped by the Brooklyn Lodging house to see how things were going with Drop, Catch and the gang. He worked with Jack at his horse farm, and as Jane had hoped…she became an actress. Medda had gotten older, and needed someone to come in when she was sick, so she hired Jane as a part time actress. She too, was popular among the higher society of New York City.

You wouldn't think newsies could have such great lives like this did you? They'd all grow up and work in dull old factories, and live average lives? But sometimes, things can change…they just get better for some people. Everyone remained friends, Mush, Blink, Skittery, Crutchy, Grin, the whole gang got together once and while. This time it was the Conlon's turn to host. When everyone was settled down in the comfortable living room, little Sam shouted a story request to her mother. "Mommy, I want to hear about when you and Daddy met!"

"Alright, I guess. Since it is a special occasion, and that is your favorite; here you go.

'_Lizzy! Look, it's him!' I squealed as Spot Conlon appeared on the screen. We were in our dorm at the private Academy For The Advanced Arts; AFTAA for short. I was taking a major in Musical Theater; our homework assignment was to watch Newsies (which I practically knew by heart) and impersonate a character for a day, I had already chosen Spot Conlon."_

It started with a Wish Come True, and ended with a Wish Gone Wrong, Right?

**

* * *

Look for "The Brooklyn Bride" coming soon to a fanfiction near you! :)**


End file.
